1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of power electronic systems and more particularly to control methods and arrangements that monitor the condition and operating parameters of the power electronic system and power electronic switches and provide appropriate action to optimize operation thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Various power electronic systems are known for supplying power, regulating power, and transferring power from one source to another in order to provide continuous power to a load. Ascertaining the proper operation of the various components of these systems is important in order to most appropriately decide how to best assure the continuous supply of power to the load. While these arrangements may be useful and generally satisfactory for their intended purposes, they do not provide appropriate diagnostics or system control with sufficient emphasis on the priority of the continuous supply of the connected load.